Fish-Man Karate
|user=Capote, Jinbe, Kuroobi, Tansui, Hody Jones |focus=Karate, Jujutsu, Water manipulation |first=Chapter 84; Episode 39 }} is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). According to Jinbe, the secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, the users of Fishman Karate are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant (if not immune) against blows and punches. This was first demonstrated against Monkey D. Luffy, a rubber man, who is nearly immune to blunt attacks. Jinbe also displayed that Fishman Karate can be used effectively on land as he can utilize the water in the atmosphere and make use of it to attack. This martial art can be learned on Fishman Island, more specifically at the Fishman Karate Dojo. Kuroobi's Moves Kuroobi, officer of the Arlong Pirates, claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style. All of his moves are demonstrated during his battle against Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 86 and Episodes 39-40, Kuroobi uses a variety of Fishman Karate moves against Sanji. * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through one hundred tiles. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hundred Brick Fist. * : Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. In the Viz Manga, and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Forearm Sledge. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. The word "Itomaki" means "manta ray"; but it can also mean "spool of thread", which is what his opponent looks like when they are caught by this attack. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called The Dueling Hair Tether. * : An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses the momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a pun, the word "kaisoku", written with different kanji, can mean "high speed"; the term "harakudashi", meaning "drop of the stomach", is also the word for "laxative"; and, finally, the word "geri" is one of the many ways of writing "kick", but this version can also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and it makes "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". This is called Instant Undersea Bowel Buster in the Viz Manga, Instant Undersea Bladder Buster in the 4Kids dub, and simply Undersea Bladder Buster in the FUNimation dub. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi spins and hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. This is called Flaming Ax Kick in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Back-Foot Jawbreaker in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, this is an open-palm attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Guffaw Palm Bomb in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Exploding Palm Bomb in the 4Kids dub. "Jodan" here is written with the characters for "high rank", but is a homophone for the word for "joke"; which is why the word "guffaw" is present in the English translation for this attack name. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Pulverizing Pressure Plunge. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate". It can break through one thousand tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Unfortunately for him, it was never seen if he was telling the truth because Sanji had defeated Kuroobi with a barrage of kicks before the punch could actually connect. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Thousand Brick Fist. Capote's Moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Capote of the Foxy Pirates showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: * : Using a karate chop, Capote can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shock wave to attack an enemy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sea Surface Splitter. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight. * : Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Capote can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Capote and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth don't hurt Kapoty. In the Viz Manga, this is called Twin Fishpower Engine. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the coral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger. Jinbe's Moves As a former Shichibukai member, Jinbe is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate style. * : Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Bartholomew Kuma's Pad Cannon with the only difference being that the shock waves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. This is called Arabesque Brick Fist in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Demon Guard in one strike. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. It was first used against Minorhinoceros in Level 4 of Impel Down. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. In the anime, Jinbe used a variation of the technique that launched a shock wave, only this one didn't have a delayed effect. In the Viz Manga, this is called 5,000 Brick Fist. * : An underwater technique that Jinbe initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows Jinbe to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. In the anime, Jinbe collects the water into a glowing, blue-white orb in his hands, he then swims off at high speed causing the orb to form a spiraling water current which he then throws to the surface. This move was first used within Impel Down's exterior bay in preparation for the Kairyu Ipponzeoi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Fish-Man Jiujitsu... Water Heart. ** : An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbe heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. This was first seen used in Impel Down's exterior bay in order to lift a makeshift raft onto a Marine battleship. Jinbe could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. "Ipponzeoi" is a kimarite (a winning technique in a sumo bout) where an opponent is thrown over the shoulder. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Ocean Current Shoulder Throw. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. In the anime, Jinbe performed this technique after emerging from the eye of a whirlpool, and then musters up the whirlpool with his webbed hands and throws it into the target(s) in the form a piercing cyclone of water. This was first used against the Marines on board a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Spear Wave. * : A simple palm block with enough force behind it to slap away a sword swing from the shadow-powered Gekko Moriah. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Sharkskin Palm Thrust. * : A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the shadow-powered Gekko Moriah reeling. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is, compared to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken. Although, in the anime, a shock wave passes through Moriah's back, similar to the Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan technique. Later, when used against Luffy, Jinbe launches a shock wave at a fair distance by manipulating the water vapor around the air to injure even the rubber-bodied captain. In the Viz Manga is called Shark Fist Tile Breaker and in FUNimation subs, this is called Shark Brick Fist. * : Jinbe hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. He first used it to nullify Hody Jones' Uchimizu. * : Jinbe performs a roundhouse kick, which is strong enough to block the gigantic Wadatsumi's punch and break one of his fingers. * : The most powerful technique of Fishman Karate, Jinbe hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. It is so powerful that it even pierced through Wadatsumi 's giant form. means outlaw. Hody Jones' Moves Hody Jones has shown extreme power with his Fishman Karate, so much that Usopp claimed that he was above Arlong; this mighty strength has further been boosted by Hody's over-dosage on the Energy Steroid drugs. However, Jinbe regarded Hody as a rookie compared to himself. * : Hody uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. "Soshaku" means 'mastication' in Japanese. This was first seen when Hody used it to crush the wall of Ryugu Palace to allow water to flood in. * : Hody first wets his arm, then he punches the air in a chosen direction, using his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force; this is similarly to Arlong, who also threw water with the force of bullets during his battle against Zoro and Sanji in Arlong Park. "Yabusame" is a type of traditional Japanese mounted archery. This was first seen used against the Straw Hat Pirates and the restrained Neptune army. After his transformation on Energy Steroids, Hody secretes the water from his arm, rather than gathering it from an external source. * : The basic version of Yabusame, in which Hody throws a single drop of water like a bullet. After undergoing the transformation due to the Energy Steroids, the penetrative force of this attack has increased in an unbelievable way, to the point where it not only pierced through a fishman, but also through several structures and rock formations behind him, moving a long distance away from the location from which it was fired, and only then returning to its original state of drop and falling in the water. "Uchimizu" is the sprinkling of water in Japan. This was first seen used against a soldier who ran at him, commencing a suicide bombing. After his transformation on Energy Steroids, Hody secretes the water droplet from his arm. * : Hody punches the water in front of him pushing it at his opponent and sending a shockwave through it. The shockwave hits the opponent dealing great damage and leaving a pressure mark on his body. This was first seen used against Manboshi. * : Like Jinbe, Hody manipulates the water with his hands as if it were tangible. He first used it on water from a leak made when he was knocked into Noah in preparation for Murasame. ** : Hody throws the water which takes the shape of a flock of sharks which bite his opponent. It is essentially a more powerful version of Yabusame. "Murasame" is a type of rain. This was first seen being used on Luffy. Trivia * As Tansui of the Macro Pirates was taken out before he could show any of his moves, his level of Fishman Karate is never seen. * This fighting style seems to go by a ranking system not unlike that of standard karate that measures a practitioner's level of expertise in relation to the rank they achieved. References External Links * Karate - Wikipedia article about article the martial art Fishman Karate is based on. * Making A Splash - TV tropes article on water based abilities. Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles